Krad
{{Infobox character|caption = Charactername|age = 18|gender = Male|height = 182 cm|weapon = Traditional longsword|weaponname = True Edge|family = Mother: Minava Grandeva  Father: Ravensus Grandeva|image = 250px||Magestatus = none mage |Mageclass = |name = Krad|Birthname = Kradelian Minavus Grandeva|birthinformation = 30th of Utora (9th of september) 570  Artotria, Kingdom of Valmera. Cyrelisian heritage.|title = Lord Krad Grandeva (a title given later in the story)}} Kradelian Grandeva is the best friend of Athon De Artes. He is a friend of Kieto and Lélee but does not fully trust Elexia "Character Poem" Biography To understand Krads story and upbrining it is vital that you know the differences and the alliance between the two kingdoms of Cyrelisium and Valmera. While Valmera is a kingdom with a strong military force inhabited by people who puts value and status to strength, bravery, protection and great skills in combat, Cyrelisium is quite the opposite. Cyrelisians value a great intellect, knowledge and respect twoards the wise above any military contributions. Due to this Cyrelisium lack a well working military force while Valmera lack an educational system as highly respected as the cyrelisian. This is what led the two kingdoms into a alliance; providing each other what the other lacked. Early life Krad grew up as the son of Minava and Ravensus Grandeva, a married couple from a rich and respected kin in Cyrelisum. As Ravensus was the cyrelisian ambassador to Valmera (a highly respected profession since the alliance betwen Cyrelisium and Valmera) the two moved to Valmera before Krad was born. Despite their well working relationship neither of the two had planned to have any children. When Minava a few years later found herself pregnant after all the two begun discussing plans to move back to their homeland in order to raise their child in cyrelicium. This was because they feared the values of Valmera and its traditions would influence their child badly. Before these plan where put in action however Ravensus canceled it. Minava was furious and questioned her husbands decision. Ravensus then explained that it would be very convenient to raise their child in Valmera which would make the child a valmeran citizen since he or she then as an adult could take the position as valmeran ambassadour to Cyrelisium. With Cyrelisian parents and morals but great knowledge and connection of Valmeran culture it would strenghten the grip Cyrelisium has over Valmera. Minava would still be against the plan since she favored her homeland above Valmera thinking Valmeran culture where barbaric. However Ravensus came from a family more powerful than her family and therefor his word stood above hers despite them being married. Unable to blame her husband for what happened she instead blamed her child. Ever since his birth Krad was constantly reminded he was a burden to his parents, especially to his mother. Krad responded to the cold and loveless way Minava and Ravensus treated him by treating his parents that same. Despite the cold relationship that grew in the small family Krad was taught respect to both his mother and father and came to always treat them with such in their presence, even if he considered them unworthy of it. Krads Mother Minava was the jealous type, and did never especially well as a mother. Since her cold and ignorive way of treating her son it was only natural for him to look for another mother figure. But whenever Krad would get to attached and developed a mother-son relationship to someone else, like a servant or a teacher, Minava would remove them from service out of jealousy. This meant that Krad lacked a stable mother figure during his early life. It would change when he met Athon. Athon and Krad met as children and quickly became great friends. It was through Athon that Krad met Koria De Artes (Athon's mother) who he started to view as more of a mother than his own. Once again his own mother became jealous about the idea that someone else would replace her as Krads mother but there where not much Minava could do about this as Koria had a higher status than herself. She could not prevent Krad from visiting Athon as the connection to the De Artes family could prove usefull according to Ravensus. Instead she made sure Krad would spend countless of time studying in order to keep him away from spending to much time at the De Artes houshold. Athon and his sister Mariola became like siblings to Krad and Koria the closest to a mother he would ever have. During the war to the east Krad, as well as Athon, grew up during the war in the east. This affected Athon far more than Krad himself as Athon's father was a part of the military and spent a lot of time abroad. It was from Arok that Krad was given a tutor in swordmanship and his very own sword, something his parents highly dissaproved to, but Aroks close relations to the crown made it difficult for Krads parents to intervene. After the war to the east After the war the Valmeran rulership decided they needed to send someone to bring the unbreakable blade to Valmera. Athon, being naive and up for an adventure, volunteered to take on the mission in return for a membership in the royal guards. Krad didnt just tag along because he wouldnt let his best friend go without him but also because he was expected to do so. There were those who doubted Athons loyality due to the complicated relationship that had once been going on between his mother Koria and a wanted assassin, who also likley was Athons real father. By Trusting Krad with good influence on Athon the two where offecially give the mission to bring the unbreakable blade to Artoria. Personalety Krad is a very intelligent calm person with a great sense of care and understanding, though he is also a very loyal man to his friends and would risk doing alot of unnoble things in order to protect them. Krad has a very notable fear of worrying, and therefor always want to know where his friends are and how they are. The fear of worrying also regards when people around him worry and therefor he is most keen of keeping people hopefull and calmn. Etymology Krad is dark backwards both originally and in the UB universe. Relationships *Childhood friends, views as siblings: Athon and Mariola *Friends: Kieto *Travel companion: Lélee and Elexia Trivia *Kradelians name was originally simply Krad, which was later changed into a nickname and short for his longer name. In the original story Krads name was given to him by his parents for simply being dark spelled backwards and was aiming at his dark blue eyes. Since his name was changed into Kradelian much later on this part of the story was scrapped but the fact that Krads eyes are dark blue and that his parents never where quite fond of him remains canon. Appearence and art Krad is tall, has blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Kradsketch.JPG|Sketch of Krad Grandeva with his longsword Some famlies.png|Krad as a child with his mother Minava Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Nonemages